The present application relates to cutting bits, and particularly to a cutting bit for an industrial machine and an extraction tool for the cutting bit.
Conventional continuous mining, longwall mining machines, and entry development machines include a cutter head including multiple cutting bit assemblies. In some embodiments, each cutting bit assembly includes a bit holder block coupled to a rotating drum. The bit holder block also includes a slot. In some embodiments, the slot receives a sleeve. The sleeve includes a bore and an outer surface engaging the slot of the bit holder block. A bit is secured within the bore of the sleeve.